Seren Kemarya (Aster Maèrwing)
Aster is a half-elven cleric of the Archon Shùil and the party's main and only healer. Appearance Aster has dark skin and a heart-shaped face with a pointed chin and high cheekbones. Her dark brown eyes are narrow and catlike while her nose is curved and broad and her lips are full. Her eyes seem to softly focus on everything and everyone rather than one thing in particular. Her black hair is soft and curly but cut close to her head. She has a long graceful neck and broadish shoulders. She’s rather short, 5’3, but she carries herself with enough presence that she seems taller. She has broad shoulders and is fairly muscular and strong looking. Her voice is soft and has a deeper pitch, and she speaks in a way that is more soft spoke than one might expect from looking at her. Her clothing is usually made of flowy black or dark blue fabric with accents of gold, silver and white. They commonly have the insignia of little white stars along the hems of the sleeves or necklines. She almost always wears a flowy blue cloak with little silver stars around the edge of the hood and the hem at the bottom of the cloak. She wears a chainmail shirt and carries and silvery mace and shield. She is never without a small, silver dagger with blue around the hilt. She wears silver swirling bracelets on her arms as well, and some other pieces of jewelry when not adventuring. Occasionally, she will also wear white or silver eyeliner, also mostly not when she’s adventuring. After the Shuil arc, Aster grew her hair out. While maintaining some aspects of her style, she cut back on the religious iconography and darkened the palate of her outfits. History Aster grew up in an isolated Temple after being orphaned or abandoned by her parents. She was sent to Mauros to go on to somewhere else to complete her training. Once in Mauros, Aster teamed up with Hinik, Killian, and Kayden to investigate mysterious shadows that would appear in the reflections in her dagger. After a rough beginning, the group began to do more work together. In between this party's exploits, Aster returns to the temple where she lives with Jessamine, Kiri, and Kendall. Aster spends a lot of time in between adventuring keeping up the temple, studying and researching things pertaining to things going on in the world. After the Shuil arc and the creation of a second holy symbol, Aster withdrew from her role in the Keepers, effectively faking her own death. She took the name Seren Kemarya and continued to work with the party to prevent the wizards from closing off the plane. Relationships Kayden Farewell Aster has spent more time with Kayden than with most of the other people in the party, and tends to go to her for advice and updates on the other party members. Killian Tor Aster is a cleric and Killan is a warlock. Aster still is unaware of this, possibly leading to tension in the future. They seem to get along fairly well together. They also have a sort of a similar skill set. After the tension following the Shuil Arc, Killian and Aster grew closer together due to the amount of time Killian spent occupying Aster's head. Aster feels much closer to him now, and after the loss of some of her devotion and loyalty, has also lost some of her resistance to his warlock-ness. Hinik Kiri During the Thornhill arc, Kiri was closer to Aster than any of the other adventurers, due to her relative normalcy. Kiri now works in Aster's temple in Mauros, after choosing to leave Thornhill after the "return" of the children. Jessamine Bellweather While it's assumed that Aster and Jessamine have some sort of relationship, it hasn't been talked about it during the campaign as of yet. Golden Falcon He flirted with her once in Fox's Tavern Shuil Trivia * Aster does not like the taste of beer. She prefers wines and more expensive alcohols. * Aster is agoraphobic in wide open meadows and spaces due to her upbringing underground for most of her life. * Aster's dagger allows her to see things in the ethereal realm and has been used with Rem and at the Rhyn as well as on the very first day at the Aquina's cellar. Category:Character Category:People Category:Keepers of the Earth